La única vez
by Wine Shadow
Summary: El reloj corre rápido para Hinata Hyuuga, y ella no está dispuesta a dejar que su tiempo se acabe sin antes hacer una última cosa: Llevarse consigo un fragmento de su corazón. HinaNaru.
1. Chapter 1

_**La única vez.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**By**_

_**Wine Shadow**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Una gran tormenta azotaba con fuerza sobre la gran aldea de Konoha. Vientos salvajes rugían contra las ventanas, amenazando con echarlas abajo; sus rugidos se escurrían entre las grietas causando un espeluznante rugido; Las incontables gotas de lluvia cubrían la tierra, transformando las calles en un sendero fangoso en el que te hundías o resbalabas si no pisabas con cuidado; Los escandalosos rayos daban los toques finales de la tormenta, confabulándose con la luna para formar tenebrosas sombras deformes y escurridizas, de las que alcanzabas a distinguir solo puntos y manchas con forma semi humana.

Un ambiente casi espectral se percibía en Konoha por lo que las calles estaban completamente desiertas, puesto a que nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a salir con semejante clima. Pero ella no tenía nada que perder, ni siquiera el juicio.

_Ese lo había perdido ya hace mucho tiempo. _

Camino entre las calles, cubierta de barro, mojada hasta los huesos, con los constantes calambres del frio quemando su piel. Camuflándose entre las sombras deformes y escurridizas deambulo por largo rato, escondida por el manto nocturno.

Se tambaleó levemente cuando una ráfaga de viento soplo con especial fuerza. La tempestad se volvía cada vez más fuerte; eras casi como si el cielo estuviera furioso ese día.

Los rayos golpeaban con extrema fuerza sobre la tierra; casi demostrando rabia.

El viento rugía intenso, azotando puertas y ventanas, empujando los árboles, agitando las hojas y rompiendo algunas ramas; gritaba con clara desconformidad.

El cielo se desmoronaba expulsando de sus millones de ojos gruesas gotas de llanto amargo; clamando por un poco de asosiego.

Hinata sonrió con amargura al pensar como un fenómeno climático se podría confundir con una rabieta; casi pareciese que el propio clima se desahogaba, hablaba, y lloraba por ella.

_Porque todos hacían todo por ella._

Se detuvo en seco al encontrarse frente a unas escaleras. Con lentitud subió la mirada descubriendo con sorpresa que se hallaba frente a un ya bien conocido edificio. Inconscientemente sus pies la había llevado hacia ese sitio, y sabía, en el fondo, que su corazón había sido el guía, persiguiendo siempre ese punto exacto en su brújula; viendo, sintiendo, pensando, anhelando siempre ir hacia la misma dirección. Buscando estar siempre en el mismo sitio inalcanzable.

Agacho la cabeza inconscientemente llevando las manos a su pecho; sentía su propio palpitar, a su corazón bombear a un ritmo acelerado. Su cuerpo tiritaba causando que castañeara los dietes por querer contener el frio. Su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse como un vidrio muy delgado, al que si continuaba tiritando, se desmoronaría poco a poco. Y su corazón, aun de un material más débil, se estaba deshaciendo, convirtiéndose de a poco en un polvo fino de lo que una vez fue un corazón en pedazos.

_Porque el suyo siempre había sido un corazón de cristal._

Frágil.

Transparente.

Destruible…

Porque todos a lo largo de su vida habían tenido la oportunidad de quebrar ya su frágil corazón, quedándose siempre un pequeño fragmento de cristal, excepto ella.

Hinata también tenía derecho de destruir su propio corazón, no por alguien, sino por ella misma. Deseaba destruir lo que restaba de su corazón en un acto egoísta en el que solo se beneficiara ella, ella y solo ella. Porque por primera vez en su vida Hinata experimentaba el deseo de ser egoísta con cada fibra de su ser. Y lo sería.

_Porque después de todo… ya no tenía nada que perder._

Observó con detenimiento el primer escalón que estaba frente a ella, y comenzó a subir, sin fijarse en nada más que en los desgastados escalones de concreto.

Su respiración era pesada, dificultosa, puesto que el aire parecía negarse a entrar en sus pulmones; sospechaba que ella misma se negaba a querer respirar. Su corazón latía desenfrenado, se sentía ansiosa, no sabía bien que era lo que le esperaban cuando llegase a su destino, mucho menos en como actuaria, causando en su cuerpo un nerviosismo incontrolable. Se sentía más viva con cada escalón que dejaba atrás. Por fin experimentaba esa sensación de adrenalina al saber que estabas haciendo algo atrevido, era intoxicarte, se sentía como si el peso extra que había estado cargando durante todos esos años se fuera quedando atrás poco a poco, dejando su cuerpo más ligero de lo jamás hubiera recordado. Paro su ritmo quedando frente a un estrecho pasillo. Los escalones se habían terminado, ahora solo necesitaba dar un par de pasos para concluir.

Respiro hondo dejando entrar el aire bien a sus pulmones. Había llegado el momento definitivo, si llegaba frente a esa puerta ya no había marcha atrás, ya no podría retractarse. Pero de eso se trataba todo, de no retractarse, de hacer su voluntad.

_De experimentar el egoísmo._

Con la decisión tatuada en el rostro, Hinata se encamino hacia la puerta de madera que la separaba de su objetivo. Con las manos temblorosas, no sabía si por el frio o los nervios, toco la puerta suavemente. Espero paciente la respuesta, pero era claro que no habría una, su toque había sido tan suave que ni siquiera ella lo había podido escuchar; la tormenta opacaba todo ruido con su furioso canto. Con la mano un poco más firme volvió a tocar, pero no se alcanzó a escuchar absolutamente nada. Mordió su labio frunciendo levemente el ceño. No se daría por vencida tan fácilmente. Cerro los puños con mayor fuerza y comenzó a tocar insistentemente, sin para por un solo segundo, cada vez con más y más fuerza hasta que sus golpes comenzaron a sobresalir entre la tormenta. Golpeo y golpeo hasta que el dolor de sus nudillos la hizo detenerse.

Recargo ambas manos en lo alto de la puerta y dejo caer su frente en ella, respirando agitada por el esfuerzo físico. Espero alguna respuesta o algún movimiento dentro del departamento, pero no hubo nada, ni el más mínimo indicio de que sus llamados fueron escuchados. Cerró los ojos con pesar comenzando a sentir el vacío del fracaso en su pecho. Se separó con cuidado de la puerta viendo con dolor como su único intento de valentía se veía opacado con tanta facilidad. Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta para irse cuando una pequeña vibración en el picaporte la hizo ponerse alerta y recuperar la compostura frente de la puerta. Esta se abrió lentamente haciendo que la respiración de Hinata se pausara. Su corazón dio un vuelco y su cara se adornó con el rosa acostumbrado. Incluso hubiera podido decir que sus ojos brillaban en ternura y amor por la hermosa visión que tenía frente a ella; un Naruto somnoliento estaba del otro lado del umbral, frotándose los ojos con pereza, los cabellos revueltos y su adorable sombrero de foca cayéndole a un costado de su cabeza. Hinata quedo tan encantada que casi no se percató de que el blondo estaba semidesnudo.

En ese momento Hinata se quedó congelada, admirando una imagen que nunca había podido apreciar a sus veintiún años de vida, y que en otras circunstancias hubiese querido apreciar por siempre. La realidad cayó frente a ella como un balde de agua helada cuando Naruto salió un poco de ese estado de somnolencia mirándola con duda.

"¿H-Hinata-chan?" susurro Uzumaki sorprendido, no acabando de reconocerla aun "¿Qué estás haciendo tan tarde aquí?"

Naruto observo a su compañera de pies a cabeza, y no pudo evitar que su expresión se tornara en angustia. Salió con totalidad del departamento y no reparo en disimular su preocupación por su compañera al ver su deplorable estado "¿Pero qué te paso, Hinata?"

Ella no contesto, no quería hacerlo, ¿Para qué responder, si eso solo significaría preocuparlo y arruinar las cosas? No valía la pena que el supiera porque mantenía semejante estado, y aunque Hinata no quisiese contestar comprendía perfectamente porque le preguntaba, ¿Quién no lo haría, si llegan a tu puerta como ella lo había hecho; toda llena de barro, empapada y tiritando por el frio? Desvió la mirada evadiendo claramente el tema y su atención se perdió entre la tormenta.

Sonrió con amargura ante su preocupación, recordando demasiadas cosas que le dejaron bien en claro a donde estaba dirigida su atención. Él no estaba preocupado por Hinata Hyuuga, lo estaba por la pequeña amiga que la consideraba. La ingenua que se había ganado una pisca de cariño durante la guerra, convirtiéndose a su vista, solo en una pequeña hermana a la que la obligación lo orillaba a protegerle. Él jamás se preocupaba por la mujer que lo admiraba, lo amaba y lo deseaba. Él nunca se preocupaba por Hinata Hyuuga.

El pensamiento le causo dolor, porque sabía que él jamás la había visto como mujer, pero eso cambiaría. Porque todo ya estaba más que claro para ella. Lo que quería era sentirse amada. Y aunque lo que anhelara fuera amor puro –y era consiente que jamás lo obtendría-, su pobre alma se conformaría con el amor superficial, que sabía, solo la carne le podía otorgar.

"Hinata…" insistió Naruto impaciente después de que su compañera no le contestara por largo rato "¡Hey Hinata, ¿me escuchas?!" la miro preocupado y se acercó para llamarla de nuevo, pero fue ignorado. Hizo una mueca de disgusto y continúo llamándola con insistencia.

La heredera se obligó a salir de sus divagaciones consiente de que Uzumaki estaba con ella. Regreso su vista a donde se supone estaba el blondo y se encontró cara a cara con un angustiado rubio, un centímetro más y sus narices podrían rosarse. Quedo sorprendida por la repentina invasión de su espacio personal, inconscientemente sus ojos se dirigieron a los labios del kitsune, los detallo pausadamente, estos se movían, y suponía que lo habían estado haciendo durante toda su divagación, pero ella no había escuchado una sola palabra. Sonrió forzadamente, algo ruborizada por los impulsos de besarlo que había sentido y puso ambas manos sobre su desnudo y dorado pecho, acariciando disimuladamente mientras lo separaba un poco de ella, necesitaba un poco de aire sino se desmayaría.

"¿Puedo pasar?" Pregunto tímidamente, evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

Naruto la miro desconcertado. Estaba preocupado por su amiga, de veras que lo estaba, la morena se veía mal, a leguas se notaba que algo la inquietaba. Y su angustia había crecido cuando ella se había quedado largo rato mirando la tormenta, perdida. Estaba seguro que no había escuchado ninguna palabra de lo que le había dicho y eso solo lo inquietaba más, y para colmo ella había evadido todas sus preguntas, dejándolo con la frustración de no saber nada, odiaba eso, estar excluido de algo y sentirse perdido, era una sensación incomoda que lo acechaba desde la niñez. Insatisfecho por no saber que pasaba y la actitud extraña de su compañera se hizo a un lado con un puchero y le indico que pasara.

Hinata entro lentamente a la casa ante la atenta mirada azul de Naruto. No se sentía cómoda ignorando a propósito las preguntas de Naruto, ¿Pero qué otra opción tenía? Si se enteraba lo único que obtendría de él sería su lastima: lo último que ella quería de Naruto le diese. Aunque si lo pensaba mejor, podría usar eso a su favor.

Hizo a un lado ese pensamiento rápidamente y se dedicó a observar a su alrededor. Todo estaba bastante desordenado, algo lógico tomando en cuenta que en él vivía un hombre solo; más si ese hombre era Naruto. Soltó una pequeña risilla de su pequeña broma interna y continuo el recorrido de su mirada con extremo interés, sintiéndose emocionada de al fin conocer el cómo vivía el hombre de sus sueños. Escucho como se cerraba la puerta tras de sí y regreso la vista a su anfitrión, por un momento sus ojos se conectaron y todos los sentimientos acumulados escaparon por un momento en esa mirada.

Uzumaki experimento una extraña sensación en el estómago al encontrarse con los orbes de su compañera, su mirada, tan profunda e indescifrable, le incomodo en cierto modo. Desvió la vista rompiendo la conexión y carraspeo levemente antes de salir rumbo a su cuarto "Ya vuelvo"

Hinata lo observo marchar, delineando su fuerte figura con la mirada, desde su dorado cabello, su cuello, su amplia espalda, sus fuertes brazos, la curvatura de su columna, su cintura masculina y delgada, ese redondo y seguramente firme trasero, y esas musculosas piernas; todo cubierto por una bronceada y sedosa piel. En ese momento a Hinata le quedó claro que Naruto no era más un crio, era un hombre, un hermoso y fuerte hombre de veintidós años. Hinata también fue completamente consiente de que ella no era más una niña, sino una mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra, una mujer en la primavera de su vida.

_Sonaba irónico que cuando esa flor empezaba florecer ya tenía que marchitarse._

Hinata no tuvo mucho tiempo más para reflexionar pues sintió que algo tibio y suave era depositado sobre sus hombros. Tomo el objeto entre sus manos y lo estrecho contra sí, una toalla naranja la cubría, volteo a ver a la persona que lo había hecho y se encontró a Naruto tras de ella observándola de manera extraña, se sintió incomoda y se alejó un par de pasos de él. "Gracias."

No quería que le tuviera lastima. Él no.

Se volteó por completo y fingió mucho interés en los tazones de ramen vacíos que estaban en una esquina. Sintió un leve toque en su brazo y regreso su vista hacia Naruto, quien le extendía un cambio de ropa limpia, obviamente de él. Miro la ropa y luego a él y no pudo evitar que su rostro se coloreara sutilmente.

"Toma" dijo "Será mejor que te cambies si no quieres enfermarte"

Hinata tomo el cambio de ropa con un poco de vergüenza, esforzándose por contener los nervios que empezaban a invadirla "M-Muchas gracias, Naruto-kun"

"El baño está en el fondo" Le informo el rubio y Hinata se fue sin mirarlo, susurrando unas nuevas gracias.

Cuando Naruto se quedó solo en la sala se sentó en el sillón con pesadez poniendo una mano sobre sus ojos. No extendía la situación y en verdad estaba preocupado por su compañera.

Uzumaki no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo en esa posición, divagando sobre la posible causa del malestar de su amiga, pero el sueño comenzaba a atontarlo. Sin ser consciente de su actuar el blondo se acomodó mejor sobre el respaldo del sillón y se dispuso a entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo, ignorando que en su baño se estaba cambiando una mujer. Cuando el sueño estaba por vencerlo por completo un leve movimiento entre sus piernas lo hizo despabilarse y retirar el brazo de sus ojos para bajar el rostro y ver borrosamente como Hinata se arrodillaba en medio de ellas. Al instante el sueño se esfumo de su sistema, poniéndose completamente recto sobre el sillón. La duda lo asalto al momento, observo a su compañera extrañado, se veía mucho mejor, seguramente había tomado un baño, su piel había recuperado un poco de color, estaba sonrojada y no lo miraba directamente. Vestía con la camisa naranja que le había prestado, pero no llevaba los pantaloncillos negros que le había dado, pudo apreciar las blancas y finas piernas de Hinata flexionadas sobre el tapete, viendo también parte de sus muslos, su vista se aventuró un poco más fijándose en su busto, en donde claramente se podían notar sus pezones marcados sobre la blusa, trago grueso al pensar que seguramente tampoco traería las bragas, que Hinata estaba desnuda debajo de la blusa.

Uzumaki trato de decir algo, pero solo logro que un balbuceo incoherente saliera de sus labios, logrando que Hinata lo mirara en su dirección por una fracción de segundo para volver a desviar la vista, pero esta vez dejándola clavada en su vientre. Naruto no supo porque pero eso lo puso muy nervioso, demasiado nervioso ya que los vellos de los brazos se le encresparon, y su estómago se contrajo. Se quedó completamente quieto observando a su compañera que por largo rato se quedó quieta sin hacer más que mirar su estómago. La situación empezaba a ponerlo muy nervioso. Se rio un poco rascándose la nuca apenado. Hablo tratando de disimular su nerviosismo con su típico tono alegre "¡Hinata-chan!, ¿No quieres un poco de ramen? ¡Yo lo preparo!"Naruto intento levantarse para ir a preparar el ramen, pasando cuidadosamente de lado por el sillón para no golpear la cara de Hinata cuando pasara, pero grande fue su sorpresa al sentir que las manos de Hinata se ponían sobre sus piernas y lo volvían a sentar.

"H-Hinata-chan, ¿qué…?" Naruto quiso preguntar por la repentina acción de su compañera pero sus vocablos se vieron interrumpidos por la boca de Hinata sobre la suya, ¡Hinata lo estaba besando! Por la sorpresa, el joven ninja no pudo reaccionar de ninguna forma decente ante el repentino beso que le daba su compañera. No la rechazo, pero tampoco le correspondió, simplemente permaneció quieto hasta que Hinata se separó de él. Observo como lentamente la morena se hacía para atrás, y tuvo la oportunidad de mirarla con mayor detenimiento; la manera en la que estaban sonrojadas sus mejillas, lo grandes ojos enmarcados por espesas pestañas, esos labios color rosa pálido que brillaba con intensidad debido un delgado manto de saliva. En ese instante Naruto deseo inclinarse hacia el frente para besarla, degustar sin prohibiciones esos rosáceos labios con extrema lentitud. Parpadeo un par de veces ante sus repentinos pensamientos sintiéndose turbado por la contradicción en la que estaba su mente, confundiéndolo.

Hinata estaba nerviosa, había dado su primer beso al fin, y con la persona a la que amaba, su corazón retumbaba en sus oídos. Abrió los ojos lentamente, ansiosa de descubrir cuál sería la reacción del rubio. Reprimió un alarido de desconsuelo cuando se encontró con la cara contraída de Naruto en confusión. Con desilusión se deslizo de nuevo entre las piernas del blondo con unas inmensas ganas de llorar. Ocultando su rostro con su flequillo dejo que unas cuantas lágrimas solitarias se deslizaran por sus mejillas.

'_¡No puedes rendirte ahora Hinata! ¡No después de todo lo que has logrado! Si al primer desaire te vas a tirar al drama entonces: ¿porque decidiste venir aquí en primer lugar? Solo los cobardes huyen Hinata. No tienes por qué ser una cobarde. Recuérdalo, sólo depende de ti.' _

Una voz familiar grito en su interior, era su propia voz. Las lágrimas se detuvieron al instante y se froto los ojos con las manos. Era cierto, no podía rendirse al primer desaire, ya se había esforzado mucho para llegar a donde estaba, se aventuraría hasta el final y afrontaría lo que fuese que resultara de las cosas. 

"No" Se dijo Hinata.

'_Hinata…' _Naruto miro a su compañera con infinita culpa, se sentía terriblemente mal. Ya ni siquiera sabía que pensar de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Escucho un leve sollozo y se dispuso a aclarar todo, él no era de los que daban rodeos, ni huía de las cosas, afrontaría la situación como que se llama Uzumaki Naruto, aunque no tuviese idea de cómo hacerlo. Dio vueltas al asunto muchas veces sin saber cómo romper el incómodo silencio que se había formado en la habitación, odiaba el silencio y sentirse incomodo, y lo peor es que él, Uzumaki Naruto, no tenía un tema para salir de la incomodidad sin sonar como un absoluto imbécil insensible. Se jalo los cabellos con frustración al ver que su compañera seguía sumida en ese estado de pasmo. Suspiro resignado, sabiendo que tendría que decir algo. Tomo aire y llamo a su compañera pero no le respondió, poso una mano en su hombro y la llamo de nuevo, Hinata esta vez levanto la mirada, y en ella pudo ver una determinación tan grande que le hizo flaquear, por un instante le pareció quedarse mudo.

"Solo una vez"Susurro sin dejar de mirarlo.

Naruto no comprendió a lo que se refería, e iba a preguntar cuando ella se anticipó a contestarle.

"Solo por una vez déjame experimentar que se siente ser amada por ti" la mirada de Hinata se volvió más intensa "Yo te amo"

Naruto quedo petrificado ante tales palabras y su mirada descargo todas las cosas que sentía en ese momento, todas y cada una leídas por la mujer frente a él, porque Hinata estaba frente a él pidiéndole que la amara, que le diera algo que el sabia no podía darle por más que lo deseara, porque deseaba poder amar a esa maravillosa mujer que tenía enfrente y que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, desgraciadamente no así, él no albergaba ningún sentimiento de esa índole por Hinata, solo un enorme cariño y un infinito agradecimiento por ser la púnica persona que se preocupó siempre por él. En el fondo de su corazón Naruto en verdad deseaba poder corresponderle de la misma manera a todas las cosas que ella había hecho por él. Durante un tiempo Naruto considero la idea decirle que también sentía lo mismo por ella e intentar enamorarse de ella con el paso del tiempo, implicando que Hinata saliera lastimada y el no pudiese enamorarse, si bien había actuado cobardemente y que lo mejor hubiera sido intentarlo, Naruto había optado por ser sincero y contrario a lo que venía diciendo, huir, alejarse de ese sentimiento cálido que se instalaba en su pecho cada que había pensado en Hinata durante la guerra, del recuerdo de lo cálida que se había sentido su mano en su mejilla, huir de la esperanza de ser amado y amar para salir lastimado y descubrir que nadie en el mundo podía amarlo, escapar de que Hinata estuviera con él y se diera cuenta de que él no era la persona que ella creía y terminara abandonándolo como todo lo que alguna vez había querido. Por eso Naruto había decidido huir de sus propios sentimientos, rompiendo a su paso el corazón de la hermosa morena que estaba enfrente. Porque eso había decidido que era lo mejor, engañarse así mismo, como lo había hecho toda la vida y bloquear sus sentimientos, solo recordando que una mujer le había dicho que lo amaba y vivir con el seguro recuerdo de que tuvo el amor de alguien. La mirada de Naruto se entristeció y fue cuando Hinata rompió el contacto visual.

'_Y ahora que tienes la oportunidad perfecta para reparar las cosas, simplemente te engañaras de nuevo'_

"Lo siento" susurro Naruto tomando el mentón de Hinata para que lo mirara a los ojos "En verdad me gustaría decir que correspondo a tus sentimientos, Hinata, pero te estaría mintiendo"

'_Como lo hago con migo.'_

El corazón de Hinata dio un grito de dolor al volver a escuchar esas mismas palabras que en un inicio habían iniciado su pena. Ella sabía que Naruto no la amaba, ni podría amarla nunca, ya estaba mentalizada para recibir esa respuesta, pero eso no ayudo mucho en el dolor.

Se irguió con orgullo y evito como pudo que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. "No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas" Contesto quedamente. La mirada de Naruto se volvió confundida. La heredera se levantó para estar más cerca de su rostro. "L-Lo único que te pido es que me hagas tuya por una noche" Susurro desviando la mirada "Solo una noche."

Naruto no podía estar más impactado por semejante declaración. Su cuerpo se paralizo y no supo cómo reaccionar, solo se quedó ahí, sentado, inmóvil y mudo.

Hinata regreso su vista a él y se sintió horrible al ver su reacción, le dolió, pero ese mismo dolor no le permitió dejarse intimidar. Elevó su cuerpo un poco más hasta que quedo frente al bronceado y fuerte pecho cubierto por finos bellos dorados, su boca repentinamente comenzó a hormiguear ansiosa, se avergonzó de su reacción, tanto que a poco estuvo de arrepentirse. Trago grueso y lentamente deposito un suave beso sobre la dorada piel, un estremecimiento la recorrió de pies a cabeza al sentir el contacto sobre sus labios, repitió la acción con extremada delicadeza un par de veces antes de aventurarse a empezar descender en un cadena de besos desde el pecho hasta el abdomen, con cada beso que daba sentía una gran ansiedad. El masculino cuerpo se tensaba y se relajaba cada que rosaba alguna parte. Hinata paro repentinamente, sabía que estaba a punto de llegar _esa_ zona especial y eso la ponía nervosa, ansiosa y la embriagaba en una nueva sensación de deseo abrumadora. Se avergonzó de sus sensaciones y un enorme sonrojo la hizo parecer un tomate maduro, suspiro y continúo besando, haría un esfuerzo, no se detendría ni permitiría que la vergüenza la venciera ya jamás.

Cuando los besos llegaron al borde del bóxer, se detuvo de nuevo y levanto la cabeza para observar la expresión de rubio, su ego femenino, que hasta el momento no sabía que tenía, se inflo al ver a Naruto con los ojos cerrados y una mueca en el rostro, con una capa fina de sudor en la frente, suponía que eso era una señal de que lo estaba disfrutando. Una linda sonrisa se escapó de sus labios sintiendo una nueva confianza en sí misma que jamás había tenido.

Se inclinó dispuesta a seguir la cadena de besos, pero en cuanto dio en primer beso a esa zona caliente y algo firme Naruto dio un brinco y puso su mano sobre la cabeza de la morena impidiendo que repitiera la acción.

Hinata se petrifico en su sitio más que avergonzada, se podía apreciar un humillo saliendo de sus orejas. Eso que había sentido, caliente y duro había sido… había sido… un fuerte mareo le hizo tambalearse, se sintió al borde del desmayo pero se mantuvo aferrándose a las piernas de Naruto, rozando de una manera muy insinuante –pero inconscientemente- su busto contra la parte interna de las bronceadas piernas.

Cuando Naruto al fin pudo encontrar su vos, no supo que decir, se quedó completamente quieto y trato de alejar los abundantes escalofríos que recorrían su cuerpo. Soltó un leve bufido, lo que había sentido con las acciones de Hinata fue demasiado intenso, se había dejado llevar, y a cambio había recibido un inmenso goce, y quería más, pero era consciente de que aquello estaba mal y era su deber tener cordura "H-Hinata… detente" la voz de Naruto sonó sofocada, no pudiendo evitarlo, los escalofríos aún no se iban "Si sigues yo… no estoy muy seguro de poder contenerme" eso no era lo que hubiese querido que saliera de su boca, más fue completamente honesto, su cuerpo estaba reaccionando, y una parte de su mente –su lado oscuro y pervertido- quería que eso que estaba ocurriendo parase, sino que fuese más a fondo, y Naruto no se sentía con la fuerza de voluntad para mantenerse firme si Hinata continuaba con aquello.

Su compañera comenzó a temblar bajo su mano, y Naruto se preocupó de que la hubiese lastimado al detener tan abruptamente sus acciones, iba a retirar su mano para levantarse y disculparse pero la Hyuuga la tomo con fuerza apretándola más de lo que le hubiera gustado.

"No lo hagas, Naruto kun"dijo la ojearla con tono suplicante "No te contengas"

Naruto no supo que responder. Honestamente él quería estar con ella, su cuerpo había reaccionado a sus carisias, la semierección bajo su bóxer lo decía todo, pero algo en su mente, una voz interna le repetía que eso estaba mal, que se estaba aprovechando del cariño que ella le tenía de la manera más vil y despreciable.

Naruto cubrió las manos de Hinata con su mano libre, y, haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad contesto:

"Esto no está bien; no es correcto"

Hinata estaba tan frustrada de su desprecio que no se paró a pensar en lo que hacía, simplemente se puso de pie y aventó a Naruto al suelo con todas sus fuerzas. Si él no quería dejar de verla por las buenas como a una niña pequeña que tenía que proteger, ella le demostraría que ya era una mujer a la mala. Ya no quería ser la amiga, la hermana, la compañera leal, quería más, quería ser egoísta, y no permitiría que él lo fuera, este era su momento y él no se lo quitaría.

Lo volteo a ver, estaba con los ojos cerrados y una mueca de dolor, seguramente se había hecho daño, _'E-Él se lo busco'_ Se puso de pie, alejándose unos pasos del sillón. Naruto abrió los ojos y la miro pidiéndole una explicación, no respondió nada a su muda petición, camino hasta quedar frente a sus pies y, tragándose toda su vergüenza, Hinata tomo del borde de la camisa y comenzó a levantarla. Naruto se sorprendió y rápidamente desvió la mirada. Hinata se detuvo.

"M-Mírame, Naruto-kun" pidió.

Naruto se mantuvo renuente ante la petición y se mantuvo con la mirada desviada. Dios sabía que si giraba y la veía se iba ir al caño todo su autocontrol y se lanzaría sobre ella como una animal. Trago grueso cuando la escucho acercarse, y brinco sobre su sitio cuando Hinata se sentó sobre sus piernas. Sintió unas delicadas manos sujetar su barbilla y hacerlo voltear el rostro, encontrándose con la cara decidida de la Hyuuga. Se quedo embelesado con la belleza que delataban sus rasgos. "¿Te gusto?" pregunto repentinamente la opalina, sin despegar un centímetro sus miradas, ¡Dios! ¡¿Qué rayos era lo que estaba pasando?! ¿Desde cuándo Hinata era tan sal salvaje?, ¿En dónde había quedado la niña inocente y tierna que ni siquiera podía míralo a los ojos? _'Admite que te excita que actúe así, no te hagas el mojigato' _la voz de su lado perverso salió a flote, y aunque le disgustase admitirlo, era verdad, esta extraña actitud en la Hyuuga le llamaba la atención de una manera muy peculiar. Consiente de la posición y el poder que sentía la Hyuuga tenía sobre él, Naruto asintió levemente.

Hinata se puso de pie y nuevamente comenzó a levantarse la camisa naranja que traía puesta, ahora ante la atenta mirada azul del blondo. Con extrema lentitud comenzó a deslizar la tela hacia arriba. Un extraño brillo se apodero de los orbes azules de Naruto cuando la prenda se desprendió de su cuerpo y quedo totalmente expuesta, el cambio de temperatura, por mínimo que fue le hizo estremecerse. Camino de nueva cuenta hacia él y se arrodillo sobre sus piernas, manteniendo un contacto firme con los ojos azules en todo momento.

"Soy tuya Naruto kun" dijo "Siéntete libre de hacer lo que quieras"

Naruto se acercó con lentitud hacia su rostro sellando un pacto silencioso entre ambos.

Esa noche ambos jóvenes se entregaron con pasión y dulzura, disfrutando del acto más íntimo y grandioso que se pudiese compartir.

Todo fue mágico y romántico.

Naruto despertó al día siguiente con nuevo sentimiento en su pecho. En su corazón se albergó la esperanza de un futuro sin soledad y amargura, y su corazón celebró extasiado de descubrir que la vida al fin tenía un gesto amable con él. Con emoción giro a un lado donde reposaba el cuerpo durmiente de una sensual morena, se acercó con cautela y deposito un beso suave sobre los… fríos labios. El kitsune se separó con brusquedad de la Hyuuga abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos, con rapidez tomo una delicada mano y sintió un enorme pánico al encontrarla helada. "Hinata" llamo despacio "H-Hinata…" su voz se hago en su pecho y se abalanzo contra ella zangoloteándola y llamándola con desesperación.

"¡Hinata por favor contesta maldita sea! ¡Hinata!" las lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse por los azules orbes del rubio mientras zangoloteaba el cuerpo inerte de la mujer con la que había compartido la mejor experiencia de su vida. "Hinata…" un lastimero sollozo salió de su garganta. Había hablado demasiado pronto. Con delicadeza alzo el cuerpo de Hinata y se abrazó a él con desesperación, como si con esa acción pudiese calmar el dolor que le estrujaba el pecho "Creo que yo también te amo… Hinata chan" susurro despacio como si esta pudiese oírlo, cuando era consciente de que ella ya no podría hacerlo nunca. Se quedaría con las palabras en la boca, arrepintiéndose de no habérselas dicho nada cuando estuvo en viva entre sus brazos. La vida le jugo sucio. La había perdido cuando jamás la tuvo en realidad.

_Al final el capullo se había marchitado justo al florecer…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno, sé que no me paso mucho por aquí, pero como he dejado un poco abandonadas mis otras historias decidí traer un pequeño Oneshot para compensar mis faltas :D Algunos se dirán: ¿Y quién es esta? Por eso quiero aclarar que cambie mi Nick de "miss Yuwaku" a "Wine Sahadow", solo por si las moscas n.n**

**Esta historia se me ocurrió cuando estaba en mi cuarto y me dije: "Necesito un final triste, y en el que sufra Naruto" entonces una cosa llevo a la otra y pafff salió esto :) Este One tiene una posible segunda parte, en donde viene incluido el lemmon, pero el que la suba dependerá de los Reviews :D**

**Espero que les haya gustado, en verdad que no es mucho, pero la segunda parte es más intensa con respecto a los sentimientos. (Nótese el soborno xD) **

**Hay una fórmula que funciona muy bien: muchos reviews = escritora contenta, escritora contenta = actualización rápida C; **

**¿Qué dicen, me regalan un review?**

**Pásense por mi perfil, tal vez encuentren algo que les guste :DD**

**Adiosito, y un beso enorme para todos :3**

**PD: Al que me regale el primer review le dedico un Oneshot :33 (O bien al que me lo pida xDD)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos los lectores.**

**Se que esperaban un nuevo capitulo y me devasta desanimarlos pero creí necesario aclarar que las continuaciones de TODAS las historias, cuatro nuevos e inocentes One shots y un prólogo murieron hoy.**

… _**La tragedia sucedió cuando estaba dándole los últimos retoques a el más reciente One SasuHina que había escrito. Tenía que hacer las continuaciones en cafés internets porque mi computadora fue dada a los policías y se encuentra retenida en el MP de mi municipio como evidencia ya que hubo un altercado con mi mamá –y siendo honesta no se ni que rayos tenía que ver mi computadora con eso T-T – así que el día de hoy 23 de julio de 2013 me interne a un café internet como lo había estado haciendo desde hace dos meses y cacho, e hice mis correcciones , guarde los archivos como siempre en mi ahora inservible USB y me retire del lugar para realizar mis actividades diarias. Al termino del día me encontré en casa de mi abuela y pedí prestada una computadora a mi primo para subir los capítulos y sucedió lo peor, no pude abrir los archivos porque estaban dañados. Al parecer la maquina que use en el café estaba contaminada por un feo virus que la computadora de mi primo si detecto, la repare y trate de recuperar los archivos pero no se pudo y al final me di por vencida. Llore por horas, sentí horrible, cinco actualizaciones, cuatro One-shots que con mucho cariño eran dedicados a los lectores que me lo pidieron –Estos fueron los que más me dolieron, me esforcé tanto en que quedaran perfectos T^T –y el prólogo de la primera historia HinaNaruSasu que escribo, y casi tres meses de mi vida se fueron en el instante en el que metí mi memoria es esa computadora infectada….**_

**Bueno primero que nada una disculpa por lo anterior, esta muy jalado de los pelos, pero no sabía bien como explicarme y pues escribí eso. Lo anterior es cierto, no habrá actualizaciones por un rato ya que estoy a punto de entrar a la escuela y voy en la tarde, me hago dos horas de camino a mi casa, así que no me queda tiempo para escribir más que cada dos domingos, y luego sin computadora, ya sabrán de que hablo. Enserio estoy muy apenada pero me sentí con la responsabilidad de comunicarles lo ocurrido ya que me han llegado mensajes preguntándome cuando subiría las actualizaciones y voy a quedar mal a las personas que les di fechas. Debí de haberlas subido al término de cada una, pero esperaba dar una sorpresa subiéndolas todas, al final todo me salió mal y se perdió todo. No se bien como vallan a salir las nuevas continuaciones porque las tengo que escribir nuevamente y no me acuerdo completamente que pasaba en todas, así que va a cambiar mucho a lo original, dios me altero de solo pensarlo, me había gustado como quedaron los primeros. Espero que no se molesten por esto, y de verdad, de verdad les pido una enorme disculpa, se que su idea al dar click no era encontrarse con esto y puede resultar decepcionante pero espero que comprendan. Mas que nada pongo esta nota porque tengo historias que no he actualizado desde hace mucho tiempo y pareciera que ya las abandone, pero no es así, todas y cada una de mis historias tendrán continuación solo es cosa de que me tengan un poquito de paciencia, ya verán que me esforzare y tratare de sacar lo mas rápido posible las continuaciones. También muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que han dado review, follow y favorite a las historias, en verdad me hacen muy feliz ya que ustedes son mi inspiración para escribir, escuchar sus opiniones y saber que fue de su agrado es una gran satisfacción para mi.**

**Muchas Gracias.**

**Bueno me despido agradeciendo por su atención.**

**Un beso y un abrazo para todos, **_**Wine Shadow**_


End file.
